1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to communication networks. Specifically, the present invention relates to message notification technology.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional call center typically consists of a grouping of individuals (i.e., call center agents) that are designated to manage calls. Call centers are used by mail-order catalog organizations, telemarketing companies, computer product help desks, large organization that use the telephone to sell or service products and services, etc. Company call center agents may be part of an in-house team of individuals or call center agents may work as part of an outsourced call center function. Modern call centers often use computer automation. The computer automation enables the call center agents to handle a large volume of calls at the same time, to screen calls, to forward calls, and to log calls.
FIG. 1 displays a conventional call center. An end-user 100 places a call using a traditional telephone to a company. The call is switched across a network 102 such as circuit-switched network to the company. Call information 102 such as trunk information is communicated to a Private Branch Exchange (PBX) 106. The call information 108 is then communicated to a computer telephony (CTI) system 110. Based on the call information 108, the CTI 110 forwards information to a company agent 112 who is designated to receive calls for the company.
However, a number of issues arise in using a conventional call center network. First, network 102 is typically implemented with traditional telephony technology such as circuit-switched technology. With the advancement of modern communications networks a large variety of additional network technologies need to be addressed and taken into consideration to perform call center operations. The call center depicted in FIG. 1 is typically deployed by a large product or service company. Smaller organizations require the ability to implement call center functions using existing hardware and the most modern technologies. Lastly, one company agent 112 typically has to be available for each call coming into a call center and it is difficult to optimize calls across company agents 112 unless specialized hardware is purchased.
Many companies have decided to outsource their call center functions. As a result, an industry of call center companies has emerged. These companies employ a number of agents to receive calls on behalf of a company and responds to end-user inquiries about the company, company products, company services, etc. Typically agents are assigned based on the called party. For example, an agent responding on behalf of a specific department store will learn the department store products, services, etc, so that the agent can respond on behalf of the department store. However, in order to efficiently deploy each agent, it would be beneficial to enable each agent to respond to any call that the agent receives and assume the identity of the called party for a wide variety of called parties.
Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus that enables an agent to assume the identity of a wide variety of called parties. There is a need for a method and apparatus for implementing a call center function in smaller organizations. There is a need for a method and apparatus for implementing a call center function without the purchase of specialized hardware. There is a need for a method and apparatus for implementing a call center function using the latest communication technology. There is a need for a method and apparatus for implementing a call center function that utilizes standard computing hardware but still has the flexibility to optimize calls across available agents.